The invention refers to a level indication having a transmitter whose electrical resistance is variable as a function of the level and which has an electric measuring mechanism.
Such level indications are used, for example, in automotive vehicles in order to indicate the amount of fuel in the tank and are generally known.
In automotive vehicles the problem exists in connection with level indications that the level may change temporarily very rapidly as a result of vibrations during travel or forces of acceleration upon traveling around a curve or changes in the speed of the vehicle. If the level indications are not sufficiently damped, the pointer then moves correspondingly rapidly back and forth, which makes an exact indication of the level impossible.
Oil damping has been provided, it is true, in ratio measurement mechanism which respond very rapidly to changes in current. There is the disadvantage here, however, that the oil changes its viscosity greatly upon changes in temperature and therefore dampens to different extents, so that erroneous measured values also result.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a level indication of the aforementioned type in such a manner that a damping of the indication which is independent of the temperature is possible, without detrimental effect on the precision of the indication, at the smallest possible expense.